Minilla is gone
by MisterMcMonster
Summary: Minilla is kidnapped by the bad kaiju, Godzilla and friends must save minilla before its too late and with the help of some unlikely allies. Please refer to VF slasher's Minilla is gone that was my old sign in and i forgot it so i made a new account. Rated T for monster violence and some language :)
1. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "JAWS", "JURASSIC PARK", "KING KONG", "GODZILLA:THE ANIMATED SERIES", OR ANY GODZILLA MONSTERS.

Edit: The shark from "Jaws" is not at all Godzilla's 3rd cousin. I cant make that work.

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping and Rescue Plan of Minilla.

After everyone came over and met Jaws, they went back to whatever they were just doing. Godzilla showed Jaws where he could stay. An underwater sea cave with Ebirah as his cave-mate. Everyone was settled and went to sleep.

Elsewhere: The evil kaiju Gigan, King Ghidorah, Megalon, Destroyah, MechaGodzilla, Titanosaurus, and Space Godzilla were forming a plan to take down Godzilla.

Gigan spoke , "I have called this meeting in a matter that we are all aware of, killing the monster king himself, Godzilla. He has kicked all of our asses one way or another and some of us more than once. But, Godzilla wasn't always by himself, Megalon remember when Godzilla and Jet Jaguar kicked our asses? We would have won if it wasn't for the aid of an aly."

Megalon stood up and responded by saying "Its true, Godzilla did a tail slide while that stupid robot held me back, the agony and pain and humiliation it….was…aweful."

Gigan began speaking again, "Ghidorah he kicked your ass more than all of us, like what at least 7 times" Ghidorah said "Why does he always pick on me huh? Its because of the three heads isnt it?"

Gigan continued "The point is we need to rid Godzilla of his allies so he will be left helpless and weak, whos with me?" All the monsters stood up and shouted and hooted and hollered. SpaceGodzilla, using his surperior brain power came up with a plan.

Back on Monster Island: It became nightfall, and all the kaiju were sleeping. Megalon used his burrowing ability to dig his way to Minilla's area. First, he muffled Minilla with a tree then knocked him out.

Then using his bombs, set the island aflame leaving everyone on it to die. However, Megalon being the dumbass that he is, doesn't realize that none of the monsters could die from fire. (Rodan in his movie died from lava, that's different.)

The Next Morning: Everyone woke up to hear the angry roars of Godzilla. Rodan asked, "Godzilla, what the hell happened?" Godzilla stopped stared at Rodan with fire in his eyes and said, "They took Minilla, my little, helpless Minilla."

Rodan said "Oh, but why was it so hot last night on the island, must have had a heat wave or something." Godzilla then said very angrily; "Im gonna find the bastards that did this and kill them slowly."

Anguirus said; "How? They could be anywhere and there is only a few of us on the island, its only me,you,Rodan,Junior,Mothra,Manda,Baragon, Kamacarus,Kumonga,Ebirah,Jaws,King Caesar, and Varan."

Godzilla then said, "I have friends in other places. We have to go find them. I will split us all into groups and will give you a location to go to and tell them all the same message, 'Godzilla needs your help meet at monster island.'

So the groups with go like this; The Air Group with consist of Rodan, Mothra, and Varan and you guys will go to a sky pallace in the region of Hoenn, there you will meet my good buddy Raquaza.

The next group is the Aquatic Group, which has Ebirah,Manda, and Jaws. I need you guys to go a far away island which holds millions of years of history, an island which holds the theme park, Jurassic Park. There you will need all of the dinosaurs to get off the island and come help us, their leader is Timmy The T-Rex speak with him to get all of the monsters off the island. Jaws, you will have to guard the island in case of tourists coming to see the dinosaurs if you do rip their sorry-asses in half."Jaws said "With pleasure"

Godzilla continued "Baragon,Anguirus,King Caesar, Gorosarus,Junior and me will go to New York city and get the Legandary King Kong, and Zilla they will gladly help us, with a fight of course, so be prepared we leave at dawn tomorrow."

Author's note, I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter, don't hate only constructed critism allowed.

Next Chapter The Air Team.


	2. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "JAWS", "JURASSIC PARK", "KING KONG", "GODZILLA:THE ANIMATED SERIES", "Pokemon",OR ANY GODZILLA MONSTERS.

Chapter 3 The Air Team

Edit, I kinda forgot about Kamacarus and Kumonga to be put into the teams, but they are staying at monster island and are guarding it until everyone else returns.

Rodan, Mothra, and Varan where on their way to the sky pallace in Hoenn, when all of a sudden three gravity beams shot out of nowhere and hit Rodan and he plummeted to Earth. The attacker was none other than King Ghidorah himself. He began to chuckle and said, "Not so tough without Godzilla, are you Rodan?"

Mothra then began to shoot lighting bolts from her wings and Varan shot his strange beam thing from Godzilla Unleashed. Both beams hit their target, but to no avail did nothing. Ghidorah merely laughed.

Then Mothra flew over to Varan and said, "I need you to distract him while I charge up my Cry of Peace attack." (The cry of peace attack is used in Save the Earth and Unleashed FYI) Varan said "Alright ill try my best."

Ghidorah shouted; "Hey, what are you two whispering about huh? Whatever it is you are trying to do it wont work!" Varan then proceded to attack Ghidorah with everything that he could use, his claws, his spines on his back, his beam, he even bit Ghidorah multiple times. Ghidorah smacked Varan using his wing.

Now, while this was happening, Mothra was charging her attack and was almost ready to fire when all of a sudden, Rodan came flying out of nowhere and rammed right into Ghidorah and fired his uranium heat beam, scorching Ghidorah's skin. Ghidorah was confused. "There is no way you could have regained concusness from that hit, you should have been splattered all over the ground!" Rodan responded by saying, "Well, you know what they say, you just cant keep a good guy down."

Rodan then screamed; "Mothra, fire now!" She did without hesitation and Rodan ducked just in time. The attack hit Ghidorah square in his chest. He was somehow still alive. "But there's no way!" Mothra cried. Ghidorah was just barley able to keep flight. Varan said; "Let's all combine our beams." Mothra shot her antanae beam, Varan shot his beam, and Rodan shot his uranium heat beam. They all combined into one big blast and obliterated Ghidorah into a million pieces.

The team rested in a mountain area for the night. The next morning they set out for the Pallace. Then, they ran into another inturuption, MechaGodzilla. Rodan said; "Come on we don't have time for this." Mechagodzilla said in a mechanical voice, "That is our plan to have you all killed so Godzilla doesn't have any allies helping him defeat us. Did you guys kill Ghidorah?" The other monsters all nodded their heads. "I should have known for Gigan to send him to do such a simple task. He always underestimates his opponents. But not me, I have advanced data on how to kill each and everyone of the kaiju living on Monster Island, so you will never have a chance." Rodan just said; "Yeah here's your advanced data for ya." He then shot his super uranuim heat beat and melted MechaGodzilla's metallic skin and killed him.

The team then headed straight for the sky pallace. After they flied for a good hour, they found the pallace and knocked on its big yellow doors. A familiar robot answered. "Hello and welcome to the….." He stopped and looked at the visitors at the door and started to cry tears (made of oil) of joy. "Finally you guys came to rescue me from this place!" Jet Jaguar cried happily. Mothra said "We didn't know you where here, we all just thought that you went back to live with your inventor." "Well, I tried to but I was interuppted by a giant green dragon thing and he brought me here to be his slave and this is where I've been for the last few years." Varan said; "How come you just didn't just grow big and kick his ass?" Jet Jaguar replied; "He gave me an anti growth potion after I tried to escape. Anyway, why are you guys here?" Rodan said; "We need to speak with your master." Jet Jaguar said; "Ok, ill go get him." In the distance of the pallace you could here Jet Jaguar calling Rayquaza; "Master we have visitors at the door." Rayquaza said in a booming voice; "Send them in!" Jet said; "Actually sir, they are too big to come in, they are waiting outside."

Rayquaza appeared at the door and said; "How can I help you?" Mothra said; "We need your help, Godzilla's son, Minilla, was kindnapped and Godzilla needs you." Rayquaza said; "Fine, ill help. SLAVE! Watch the pallace while im gone!" Jet Jaguar refused; "No im coming with you because me and Godzilla saved the world together once, and it sounds like he needs too, im coming." Rayquaza became furious and said; "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME YOU WILL STAY HERE AND WATCH THE DAMN PALACE!" Mothra said; "Hey buddy, don't treat one of Godzilla's best friends like that or you will be sorry." Rayquaza just got scared and said; "OK im sorry just don't hurt me please!" Varan said; "Dude, chill your not our hostage or anything, just let Jet be free and we wont kick your ass that's all." Rayquaza said; "Ok fine whatever, Jet Jaguar, you are now not my slave." Mothra said; "Ok good now can we go please?" Rayquaza said; "Yes, let us go now. Just let me keep up im not that fast." "Ok" they all said in unison. They headed back to monster island.

Yay! Chapter 3 done! Next chapter: The aquatic team also with a little monster brawl surprise! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
